The Dark Empress
by katiepumpkin1
Summary: Lucy is heartbroken when she finds out others think she weak, so she leaves the guild to train. She comes back 8 years later as the second strongest mage in the world who is called The Dark Empress. She joins Fairy Tail but with a new identity as Rose. Sorry if this isn't good. My first fanfic so don't be to rough on me, anyways hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 8 years since Lucy Heartfilia has left the guild known as Fairy Tail. The day she left was the day everyone's lives had changed. The bubbly blonde with soft blonde locks and chocolate eyes that could melt ones heart was gone.

**Lucy's POV**

A cold chill ran down my spine while I faced the front of the very place I left 8 years ago. The same question still runs through my mind. 'Did they even notice that their weakest link had disappeared?' I chuckled slightly at the thought knowing nobody would have even cared. The day I left seemed almost like it happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Hey look its Fairy Tails strongest team on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly again!" states the small boy

"Yeah! Hey look it Erza, she's the strongest out of them all I bet." The girl with wide eyes exclaims.

"Yeah right I bet Natsu or Gray is the strongest!" Reply's a dark haired boy.

"But not Lucy, she's just the really pretty one who summons spirits to fight for her instead." Says the girl.

"Yeah your right, I wonder why she's even on the team!" Giggles the boy.

Lucy was heartbroken after hearing the kids speak about her, she never thought of herself weak. She sighed and walked away with her mind clouded in thoughts. Maybe they were right? She was weak compared to the rest of her guild, even Wendy was stronger than her.

She walked through the guilds doors and sat at her usual seat at the bar, nobody was at the guild but Levy and Mira.

"Hey Lucy, most of the guild is still out on missions I'm sure they'll be back in a couple of hours though." Says Mira.

"Thanks Mira. Do you know where Master is?" Sighs Lucy.

"Yeah he just got back from a meeting he's in his office." Says the silver haired mage.

"Thanks Mira!"

"No problem Lucy."

Lucy jumps up from her seat at the bar and makes her way to Master Makarov's office. She knocks softly on the door when she sees master gestures her inside.

"Yes child?" Asks the small man seated at the desk.

The fake smile quickly disappears from the blondes face as she sits down in front of the desk.

"Master, I would like to take a temporary leave from Fairy Tail." Says the sad blonde mage.

"Oh? May I ask why first?"

"I'm going to train. I'm nothing compared to the rest of Team Natsu and I want to be equal to their strengths." Lucy responds with sorrow filled words.

The master sighs and nods his head before asking one more question.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Asks Makarov

"I…I don't know how long, but I know it will be a couple of years." Says the sad girl.

Another sigh escapes the masters mouth as he puts his hand on Lucy's guild mark. A bright light occurs beneath Makarovs hand as he removes it.

Lucy looks down at her hand and sees her mark has disappeared. She holds back the tears that were threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks as she stands up to leave.

"Lucy, you have to promise me you will come back."

"I promise master." With that, the blonde mage leaves to go say goodbye to her best friends Levy and Mira.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave." Says the key holder to her close friends.

"What!? But why!?" Asks the two mages as tears begin to form in their eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have made a decision, I promise I will be back." Lucy answers sadly while getting up to leave.

**End of Flash Back**

The young mage smiles to herself as a tear flows down her cheek. 'Its time to do what I promised to do, I'm going back to my home.. The mage steps forward and enters the guild. Stools fly through the room, one that was nearly dodged by the strange woman in a dark purple cloak with a trim of black silk out lining the ends. The mysterious figure walks to the office of the master as everyone watches the dark silhouette of a beautiful young girl cloaked in purple and black. People immediately stop in their tracks when someone shouts "Hey! Who are you?" asks a mage with rosy hair. Everyone turns their heads to the one who shouted then back to the figure who stops only for a moment before continuing her way upstairs.

She enters the office and the guild gets back to doing what they were doing earlier ignoring the cloaked mystery.

The woman pulls down her hood as she enters the office revealing waist long hair that was pitch black and crimson eyes. She had a black corset tank top with a dark purple skirt that matched the her cloak which was almost black, a black garter on her middle thigh with small daggers placed between her skin and the garter. She had black combat boots with a belt around her waste that held 13 golden keys, 9 silver keys, 3 black keys, and 1 diamond key. She had two twin swords were crossed on her back as she gave off an unbelievably strong flow of magic, she was The Dark Empress.

"Welcome back my child." Says the old man with tears running down his face.

The woman smiles "Its good to be back master."

After discussing what has happened the last 8 years the two step out of the office and visit Mira.

"Hello master, is this a new member of Fairy Tail?" The barmaid questions.

"Yes, would you please get the stamp?"

"Right away master." Says Mira as she scurry's to the back to get it.

As the two stand there, the guild goes silent all eyes on them. Back comes Mira with the stamp in her hand with a big smile across her face "What color would you like it to be?"

The girl smiles and asks for it to be black on her shoulder blade. After a small pop the mark appears and a new member has just entered Fairy Tail.

"She smells familiar.." Says the Iron Dragon Slayer. He walks up to the beautiful woman and asks "Fight me." Silence overfills the guild once again. A few people gasp and whispers begin to spread.

"Did he just ask her to fight? I feel bad for the girl. Is she going to accept?"

She turns and smiles with daggers in her eyes.

"I would love to." Reply's the girl.

"Now, now Gajeel, that isn't the way to treat a new member now is it?" Asks the master.

"Your hiding something from us. She's not new, I know that sent. What's your magic?" Demands the Dragon Slayer.

The girl smirks "You should find out for yourself."

"But if you must know, I'm a celestrial mage." Smirks the woman

"Huh just as I thought."

"Are we going to fight or not?' Asks the irritated mage.

"Of course, but lets take this outside, I'm not going easy on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Time skip to after the battle (Sorry bad at fight scenes )**

Every member of the guild had his or her jaws threatening to touch the floor. None of them expected the newcomer to defeat the Iron Dragon Slayer known as Gajeel. The biggest surprise was that the girl didn't even need to use magic to win, she only used her two girl smiled evilly as she held out a hand to the wounded Gajeel. He started at her hand for a second before taking it.

"Good to have you back, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said so silent that no other dragon slayer could hear it. The girl smiled before placing her hands on Gajeels chest as a bright golden light started to shine. She took her hands away and everyone gasped. The wounds on Gajeels body seemed to have disappeared completely.

As everyone entered the guild and sat down, the unbelievably strong female mage sat down at the bar. Natsu, the pink haired dragon slayer immediately took action once he saw the girl take a seat. "Hey lady! Lets make a bet.." He yelled.

A small smirk appeared on her face as she turned to glance at the one talking to her before she turned back around to order a glass of fire whiskey. "Of course I'll be right back…uh-" "Rose" smiled the girl. "Oh yes, I'll be right back rose" Responded Mira as she scurried away to the back of the bar.

Rose turned around to face the pink haired idiot who wanted to make a bet. "Oh, betting… seems fun. What is it?" Rose asks.

Natsu grins, "You fight me, using your magic, and if I win you have to be my slave for a month." Natsu says. He was confident he could win against this girl.

Rose just started at Natsu until her cheeks puffed out. She suddenly burst into laughter. The guild members just watched, they were completely confused. The girl had been challenged to a fight and she was… laughing?

Rose finally stopped laughing as she chugged down her fire whiskey in one go. The guild gawked at her, fire whiskey was strong and she just drank it as if it were water! Cana smirked, she had a feeling her and Rose would become good friends.

"Alright, but if I win" She had an evil grin appearing on her face. "You, Natsu Dragneel will be paying for everything I buy, including food for a month." She laughed; she knew very well who was going to win.

"Deal!" Yelled Natsu as he lit his fist on fire.

"Follow me pinky." Said Rose. "You want me to use magic, so I suggest we go back outside."

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe this idiot wants me to be his slave for a whole month. It doesn't matter anyways I guess, everything I buy this month will be coming out of his pocket. I see the guild is anxious to see who is going to win. " Everyone back up at least 20ft from me and Natsu." I don't exactly want to hurt the other innocent people. They back up, and as soon as they are exactly 20ft away Natsu throws a punch at me. I dodge and push him back and he is sent flying to the side of the circle. Just as he came running my way I remove on of my rings. He stops; I know I won this round.

** Regular POV**

Natsu stops dead in his tracks. The guild surrounding the young mages feel like they are being pulled down by gravity and Natsu faints. Rose then puts her ring back on her finger on her left hand, which had two other rings. She had 3 rings on her ring finger and 2 on her right hand. She also had three bracelets, two on her right wrist one on her left.

The force lifted the moment Rose had her ring back on. Erza gasped and she shakily asked "Are those… limiters?"

Everyone but Laxus, Makarov, Mira, and Gildarts looked dumbfounded. They had no idea what limiters were, but apparently the other four did.

Rose sighed and nodded her head; she was in fact wearing eight limiters at the moment.

"Ehhh… what's a limiter?" Asked a lightheaded Natsu.

"Limiters are objects that you keep somewhere on your body so they conceal ones magic if the force is dangerous to others." Explained Makarov.

"It didn't even seem like she was wearing it, her magic is strong even without the ring." Said an amazed Gildarts. He couldn't believe this girl had such a strong force with a limiter on, not even the Ten Wizard Saints wore those.

"I guess need another one then, I thought eight was enough." Sighed Rose. She then said, "Virgo, I need another limiter." Suddenly a golden light flashed and there appeared Virgo.

She bowed and held out her hand, which held an earing. The earing was a golden music note.

"Here you go Princess, punishment time?" Asked an innocent looking spirit.

"Thank you Virgo, you can return, and it will never be punishment time!" Screamed Rose. The guild was frozen for two reasons, one this girl was wearing nine limiters now, and because of Virgo who used to be Lucy's master.


	3. UPDATE!

**OH MY LORD!**

**You guys, I and REALLY sorry D:**

**No this is not an update saying ****I'm done with my story -_- (That would be devastating to me considering I would abandoning my first story :D)**

**OK ANYWAYS Im so sorry I haven't updated or put in a new chapter . But don't worry I have an excuse XD**

**Ok so...I broke my laptop...sad yes I know, I have been told by my _lovely_ and _supporting_ friends. It was just my screen which would twitch and turn rainbow :D It was pretty but sadly it needed to be fixed. _That _took about 2 weeks to fix. I would have updated during those weeks, because i had my new chapter on there, but because I broke my computer like the idiot I am, I couldn't update it. SO! I was going to update on another computer but found it troubling because (This shows how stupid I am) I broke ( YES i broke another computer YAY!) my second computer which I hate because of windows 8, I couldn't update. SO THEN I went to my last resort, my sisters computer. Yet, because of my luck, she was in Spain _with _laptop! -_- Yay me!**

**Im sorry for the boring...uh... i don't know _story_ which is located up there ^.^ **

**Yes I know if you are reading this, you are probably banging your head against a table saying how boring and stupid this is and asking why I'm still typing this. . DONT WORRY ITS ALMOST OVER! **

**I just got my laptop back like...an hour ago so I'm just getting this from the top of my head. **

**During those what...3 weeks? I have had a BUNCH of random ideas for the upcoming chapters and even new stories. Some were...COMPLETELY and when I say that, I mean COMPLETELY strange and just terrible ideas. Many consisted of Lucy killing Natsu or Lucy dying O.O Yeah so my little break had its ups and downs. **

**Once again I am truly sorry for making the very few people who read my story wait. I will try my best to get the new chapter up by the end of next week. I am shooting for Monday or like Wednesday but considering the fact that I have to download EVERYTHING back onto my computer because those idiots like money and told me they had to replace everything on the inside just to fix the screen -_- I mean is that _really _necessary? Back to the point I have school and because the year is almost over I'm getting loads of homework. I will try my best to get the new chapter up by the end of next week! But no promises because this failure can't seem to do anything correctly.**

**Once again I am VERY sorry for not updating in so long . Please forgive meh!**

* * *

**So this part is me debating who to pair Lucy up with. I am pulling my hair out trying to decide whether i should even pair her up with ANYONE.****Thats why I have that Oh So Fancy line up there to ****separate the two very different topics.**

** I would like to know who Lucy should end up with! I want you to either _REVIEW or MESSAGE ME_ on who you think Lucy should be with or even if she should be with someone. SHARE YOUR OPINION and I will think about it. I would put up a poll but I honestly don't have _any _clue on who should be on there.**

**Thank you for waiting and even for skimming through this update! **

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! **

**Thank You for those who have given me advice! I really appreciate it . **

**BWI MY LOVLEY READERS! (^.^)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people...once again sorry for the late update . I hate computers now. This chapter is kinda sucky, the original was ****erased because the so called "smart" crew wiped my computers memory just to fix the screen yay -_- So sorry if the chapter is bad . This chapter will contain some cuss words, just thought I should warn those of you who are big on that.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL . (If I did, it would be the worst)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Shoot..how could I be such an idiot! I could have waited to summon Virgo! But noo! I just had to go ahead and whip Virgo out like it was completely normal!

"Virgo..." Whispered Mira.

"Wh-why does Rose have Virgo..I thought she was Lucy's spirit." said a shaking Happy.

"Uh..about that.." I said

**Normal POV**

"Why the hell do you have Lucy's spirit!" Said Natsu who currently had his fist engulfed in flames.

"Oh so you knew the owner of these keys?" Asked Rose as she held up her keys.

"Answer me!" Natsu yelled. His bangs were shadowing over his hate filled eyes. He wanted answers and he was going to get them no matter what it takes. Everyone in the guild lost Lucy and they were all depressed, even The Thunder Legion who didn't even know the poor girl that well.

"I'm truly sorry," Rose said with a sarcastic tone "Your beloved Lucy is dead."

The guild gasped, Mira broke down in tears along with Levy. Erza slammed her hands on the table and yelled "YOU KILLED LUCY!?"

Rose just giggled which made the guilds blood boil with hatred.

"Im sorry to disappoint but I didn't kill Lucy. I was walking around Freesia one day when I saw 10 golden keys laying in the grass." Rose smirked. She was going to enjoy the time she had.

"So Lucy isn't dead? But why would she leave her keys! Lucy would never abandon her friends like that!" Erza yelled, shaking the whole guild. Erza was absolutely furious. She knew Lucy would never forget her keys, if she dropped them she would search nonstop not just leave them behind.

Rose frowned "Im sorry to break the news, but Lucy died 2 years ago." Rose had a psychotic smile appear on her face. "It really was a shame, I found out after I picked up her keys. I truly am sorry for your loss, I never would have guessed she was a Fairy Tail mage."

"Lucy isn't dead dammit!" Yelled Natsu as he launched his flaming fist at Rose who was currently laughing.

"Natsu calm down!" Master shouted.

Natsu ignored his masters shouts to stop what he was doing. He was furious, the girl in front of him was absolutely crazy she was laughing at the death of a mage who happened to be the strongest mage in that guild, even if she had no clue.

He swung his ignited fists at the laughing girl. She did nothing, she didn't even move from her spot she was only dodging while laughing like it was some sort of game.

"I-If only E-Eclipse was here to see this idiot!" She laughed, then she immediately stopped both laughing and dodging. Her eyes widened and she she suddenly yelled "I LEFT ECLIPSE AT THE TRAIN STATION!"

Just as Natsu's fist was going to collide with Roses cheek, his flame disappeared and his had hit some sort of barrier.

Rose smiled at Natsu before saying "Sorry to end this so soon but Lucy isn't exactly dead, she just...changed." After that she snapped her fingers and she was gone.

**Lucys POV**

I can't believe I forgot about Eclipse. Oh she is going to kill me once she sees me!

As I searched for Eclipse, I saw a very familiar tuff of charcoal colored hair and a pair of wings.

"Eclipse!" I yelled, god I'm so dead!

I saw her turn around with a deadly look in her violet eyes, yep! Im dead.

She flew towards me while yelling "How could you forget the person you are traveling with! You left me in our seats without a second glance!"

"I'm so sorry Eclipse, I wasn't thinking today." I said. "But it was your fault for not following me."

Eclipse gasped and argued back " You knew very well that I was asleep!"

"Your fault for falling asleep in the first place." I said as i stuck my tongue out at her

* * *

**Yeah so...I personally thought this chapter sucked but you know, everyone has different opinions. So once again sorry . Its also REALLY short and I hate that the most because I love to read.**

**In this chapter I mentioned the thunder legion, ok so heres my problem I don't know what its called but I have no clue wether its the thunder legion or its called**** Raijinshu (I think i spelled that right eh oh well you know what I mean!) so I didnt know what to call it . I just went with thunder legion ^.^**

**Second, and i know this is totally off topic but, HAVE YOU GUYS HAD THE CHANCE TO WATCH THE NEWEST EPISODES OF FAIRY TAIL! I believe its episode 176? Im sorry I'm not really thinking right now but ANYWAYS. I believe the new opening and ending is THE BEST ONES YET! So much Nalu! SO MUCH! Or at least I find it looks like it is ^^ But oh my lord! It was GORGEOUS I loved it, obviously. The ark, I don't know what its called XD It in my opinion is the best so far :O I could've fainted during that episode alone. I FLIPPING LOVED IT . Make sure you guys watch it! Even if you only like the English dub, you HAS TE WATCH IT! I can't even use correct grammar because I'm still amazed. Most of my friends hated it D: It broke my heart ****because here I am freaking out while other people think Im crazy for loving it . I hope you guys like the new ones :D I don't want to be alone! XD**

**That was a waste of time up there but what can you expect from me? Im a hyper teenage girl who gets exited over a cute dog :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this sucky chapter!**


End file.
